Surprizes Are Around Every Corner
by xXVampirePrinnxxessXx
Summary: This story is about Alice and Bella. it's my first story. i hope you enjoy.
1. Why aren't you scared?

I look out my window for the last time that night. I got a vision earlier about a girl coming to the Forks. She was a beautiful brunette, with lovely brown eyes staring back at me. I was utterly amazing when my name fell from her lips.

"Alice, come down stairs already, it's time to go to school" Edward shouted as I finally pushed myself from the window sill to go down stair with my family. As usual, when we sat down for lunch Rosalie was with Emmett, Edward was with Jasper, and I was with myself. I can still here the whispers about how Alice Cullen is the freak in the family with no one to call her own. I know it's sad sometimes not having anyone. Everyone always tries to get me to come with them on they dates, but I can't bring myself to go. I know they're just doing it because they don't want me to feel left out but I can't help it sometimes.

The cafeteria doors opened and a scent unlike any other hit me and I just had to look up to see those brown eyes staring back at me as a blush came across her cheeks I noticed I was no longer sitting down, but walking towards as her blood sung my name. "um… Hi." she said nervously.

"Hello…I'm Alice, Alice Cullen to be exact." I said in the most irresistible voice I use only with prey. She was staring with her mouth wide open as if she couldn't believe I was talking to her or something. "Isabella" she strutted "Isabella Swan."

"Hello Bella, hope you don't mind if I call you Bella do you?" I said smiling I just couldn't help it.

"Sure." she said blushing.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me?" I asked pouting giving her my puppy eyes no one could say know to.

"Okay"

As we walked towards to doors outside I realized she didn't have any food. So I grabbed Edward's on the way out. We walked to an old tree that had shade. As if we needed shade, but it was unseasonably warm. So, for the sake of looking human I thought it was a good idea. I looked at her then I noticed that she was in a trance.

So, I decided to knock her out of it with a kiss of the cheek, but as if she could read my mind she turned her head and I missed her cheek and kissed her lips. The thirst hit so hard I didn't even see it coming as I grabbed her and ran towards the forest. What was strange is she didn't call out for help she looked as if she didn't care in the first place where we going and why I was moving so fast. "Aren't you scared?" I asked.

"Why should I be, I already like you."


	2. Thinking of You

Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"Aren't you scared?" asked the angel.

"Why should I be, I already like you." I said smiling.

As she ran with me in her arms I thought back to what happened yesterday. When I first got off that plane I knew something was about to happen I just could not figure out what was going to be different. The flight wasn't long at all. It was only about eight hours long and I slept most of the time. When I was on the plane I had a strange dream. It felt so real.

_I was sitting in the forest. Surrounded by all these trees which lead to a small meadow where I could see someone dancing as I sung out loud. I could barely focus enough to sing the song because of the angel in front of me. She was amazing to watch. _

_As the sun peeked out behind the clouds I saw her skin sparkle like diamonds had been imbedded in her skin. Then a gentle wind came to make the trees swing in a dance that matched her owned. She danced towards me, lifting me in her arms taking me to the stream that laid center. Stripping me of clothes expect for my undergarments laid me by the stream turning her attention to her clothes. Stripping everything but her undergarments turn to grab my hand and walk to the stream the water was warm. Perfect as I sat down in the water and turned towards her "What are you?"_

_"I'm a …._

Then I woke up as the flight attendant shook me gentle. "The other passengers have already left the plane."

"Oh."

I got off the plane to see Charlie waiting for me "Hi Dad, how'd you been doing?"

"Fine, how was you flight, are you hungry, did you eat?"

"Uh… fine, no, yes."

"Sorry for all the questions Bells. I just not used to this whole thing. You know… being a dad and all. I'd hope you don't mind, but as soon as I drop you off at home I need to go the station." He said as we headed towards the car getting inside "It's okay dad, really I'll be fine I'm really just going to go to sleep anyways." I really just to think about that strange dream, as we came towards the house I seen that nothing had changed except for the red truck in front of the house. "What's that?" I said as Charlie parked the car.

"Uh… yeah, I…Um bought it for you to drive to school."

"Thanks Dad, you didn't have too. I love still. How much does it cost I could pay you back."

"No, I got it from Jacob. It's Billy old truck before he got addicted. Jacob fixed it."

"Oh…"

"I'm going to head to the station now. Here are your keys." He said as he handed me the keys.

I took my luggage inside. I locked the doors and went upstairs to my room bags in hand. I drop the bags onto the floor, closed the door. Then jumped of the bed, wrapping a blanket around myself I went right back to sleep hoping to have the same dream.

As I woke up I realized I didn't dream of nothing. Disappointed I began to get ready for school. I wore a black shirt and jeans I had on yesterday 'like anyone will notice, yet alone care'. I walked down stairs grabbed my keys and walked out the door to my new truck, well technically old. I climbed in the car and it roared to life as I turned the key. I drove to the school which wasn't that hard to find. I parked next to a Volvo, turned the truck off. I climbed out of the truck and walked towards the front office of the school. I walked to the front desk where a lady sat. Plaque read Ms. Cope "How may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan."

"Oh, Chief Swan's daughter welcome here's your schedule dear. You're a tad late, but don't worry. You just came in time for lunch."

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't know what time to show up."

"It's okay, go head to lunch."

I took my schedule in my hand and walked the cafeteria. As I walked inside I looked to my right, then my left. As I about to walk I saw her. She began to walk towards me. I couldn't believe my eyes the girl from my dream was real "Um…Hi."

"Hello…I'm Alice, Alice Cullen to be exact." I could believe she was talking to me. Her voice sounded like wind chimes and she smelled like vanilla and honey. "Isabella," I stuttered "Isabella Swan."

"Hello Bella, 'my heart skip a beat' hope you don't mind if I call you Bella do you?"

"Sure" god I was blushing like an idiot.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me?" she asked. Of course, why wouldn't I. I am not an idiot. Who could deny her anything? Uh oh… I not speaking she's going to think I don't want to. Quick Bella think.

"Okay" I followed her not knowing where we would be eating at.

We walked towards an exit leading outside to the forest. On the way out she grabbed some food off what I believe her sibling's table. Walking out the door I followed her to a tree with a lot of shade. It was beautiful outside. We sat down in front of the tree. From where we were sitting I doubt anyone could see us .so, without even thinking I of course stared at her the entire time. _Why on Earth is she doing wasting her time talking to me?_ Just then I saw move closer trying to kiss my cheek so I turn just an inch. Causing her to kiss my lips, out of nowhere she picked me up and we were moving very very fast. "Aren't you scared?" she asked.

"Why should I be, I already like you." She ran deep into a forest towards a meadow. While she was running I laid my head against her neck. Kissing it I started to sing Katy Perry _Thinking of you_. She slowed down and stopped altogether. Putting me down against a tree "Don't stop singing, you have a beautiful voice." So I keep singing and she began to dance. A lovely dance and suddenly I stopped and the sun peeked out behind the cloud revealing her diamond imbedded skin to my eyes. Looking at me she pauses. Walking slowly, thinking I was going to runaway, she scooped me up into her arms. Taking me into the center of the meadow where a small stream ran. Slowly she started to pull my shirt above my head. Dropping it to the forest floor she turned her attention to my pants. Pulling them down encouraging me to step out of them I stood watching her undress as well. Turning she grabbed my hand and we walked into the stream. Sitting down I noticed the water was warm and it came up to my chest. "What are you?"

"I'm a Vampire."


	3. Why?

Chapter 2

**BPOV**

"I want to kiss you again."

"Bella did you here a thing I said?"

"Yes, I heard you! I also saw how the way your lips moved when you said it."

"Are you insane, I just told you I was a fucking vampire! What's wrong with you?"

"I like you is that too much for you to handle?!"

"…"

"So, you have nothing to say."

I slowly made her way to her lips. "Just one kiss, what will happen if you give me one little kiss." I gentle placed my lips on her. The kiss was slow, sweet, and sensual. The passion between them was building and she started trailing kisses down my neck nipping at my pulse point to till it started to hurt. "Ah! Alice stop that hurts. Alice stop, Alice please stop that hurts."

**APOV**

Oh My God! She tastes so good. I don't think I can stop. She's scream my name. Someone pulling me out nowhere I hit a tree. "What the hell?!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALICE!!!! You could have killed her if I didn't come in time." Edward Screams at me as I turn to my right I see Jasper holding Bella as she cried out. "What's going on Alice?"

"Please tell me it's going to be okay. Tell me it won't happen again."

I gained control of the monster inside of me enough to notice that I hurt Bella. Sweet, innocent Bella. I was truly a monster. "I'm sorry Bella. I truly am sorry." Turning my towards I started to walk away.

"Don't! Please don't leave me!" Bella screamed out as she begged me to stay but I kept on walking never turning my back to face her. In my head I kept repeated _"You're a monster. You don't deserve her. You're a monster. You could have killed her. Why? Because you're a monster. And you deserve to die for it"_ I could hear her running after me. "Please, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I love you. Don't leave me!"

**BPOV**

Alice turned around sharply at my concession of love. "What did you just say?"

I blushed and suddenly found my shoes very interesting. "I said don't leave me"

"No, before that."

"Please forgive me."

"No, Bella after that." I could feel her eyes burning into my forehead.

"I said I love you."

"How can you be so sure?" she said putting her finger under my chin lifting my face up towards hers as eyes gazed into my very soul. _"Might as well tell her the truth. Can't hurt…much" _I thought. "I…I-III…uh I have visions of the future." Alice gasped at me in shock looking deep into my eyes as I continued on. "Had visions of you before I came here to Forks, I saw you so many times in my visions. I fell in love with you before I even met you." Alice moved her fingers to my cheek showing me the tears I didn't even know I had shed. Then slowly I felt her arms encircle my waist. Resting my head on her shoulder I began to sob onto her shoulder letting all the pain and anguish wash over me all the while Alice held me close whispering words of comfort. "Why? Why won't you say you love me too?!"

**AN: Sorry it's been awhile. i found out i had cancer in June. i been depressed but now i know i just being silly. i'm going to fight this and move on with my life. I apolygize dearly for be so late updating this story. Please feel free to review. if i should countiue writhing this story. please tell me your opinion. :) Love you all!!! *kisses***


	4. It should have been me!

Chapter 3

**BPOV**

Where am I? Why is it so dark? "Bella, I'm so sorry. I love you too. Please please wake up." I felt tiny hand slid into mine. "please, open your eyes. Please!" _'Alice!' _

"Alice?"

"Yes, Bella it's me are you okay? You just passed out on me. I didn't know what was going on."

"I'm okay Alice no need to get concerned I'm just fine!" turning to my left away from her I started to get off the bed walking towards the door when I realized I didn't have a clue where I was going.

"Bella"

"Yes, Alice"

"I love you too"

"No, you don't Alice"

"Yes, Bella I do."

"Well,how can you be so sure Alice? You don't love me! You pity me. I should have known better than to think someone could actually love me. Let alone find me even some what attractive!" the tears were streaming down my face. I wanted to say more but I broke out into a sob. "Why? Why? Why can't I be loved?"

"Bella" she choked out.

"I thought he loved me."

"Bella" I felt her arms encircle my waist "What happed to you? Why? Why did you come to forks?"

"I came because you were the only one who could same me."

"Save you? Bella, what happened? What do I need to save you from? I will do anything in my power to keep you safe. Who is trying to hurt you?"

"My brother"

"Your brother?" of course she would question this. There are no records of my brother ever being born.

"Yes, my brother, my twin."

"You have a twin?"

"Yes, h-he was taken away when I was only two years old. We were sitting in the backyard in the sandbox. We were building a castle when a strange man in a black robe came out of the woods. My parents rushed outside. "It's time" said the man "It's time to give us the child."

"Please, please not my baby" my mother begged. "Give us the seer." They didn't know that I was the one who could see the future. When my mother got pregnant with us she didn't know we were twins. So they accidentally gave him the wrong child. All records of me ever having a brother were been destroyed. And now they're looking for me. My brother wants me dead. In exchange of him having to live day after day with their torture because he couldn't see the future. "

"Oh dear god, Bella, what do you know about them?"

"They are called the Voulturi" Alice gasped

"How? Why? Bella Why would the Voulturi need a seer?"

"Because it was said that when the two seer are finally together as one. No one will stand a chance against them. Alice, we're soul mates. We were made for each other. I tired of being alone. You're the only one who understands what I go though."

"What makes you so sure that I can see the future?"

"Because you…" _Crash!!!!_

**AN: so tell me what you think? I not unsure as to what should happen next so if you have any ideas let me know. :D *kisses***


	5. Only one way to find out

**Chapter 4**

**APOV**

"Emmett!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was the only word you could he being screamed by me through out the house. That idiot just had to hit that baseball threw MY window almost hitting MY Bella.

"Alice?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Your kind of on top on me and not that I don't mind. I'm still mad at you so could you please get off." I look down at Bella to see that her cheeks were aflame. Her scent was even stronger than before. Instead of pulling away from her I ended up coming closer to her. Staring into her chocolate eyes I could hear her heart pounding against her breast. "Bella" I whispered as pressed my lips against her trembling ones.

We both sighed as out lips connected as I felt the monster in me come to life and I pressed my body to Bella's. I felt as if I couldn't get enough of her. I slid my tongue against her lips pleading no begging for entrance. I just had to have one taste. She moaned and I slid my tongue across hers and I felt spark between us as my tongue touch hers. She moaned some more and ran her tongue across my teeth. I moaned as my hand began to travel put toward her breast.

**BPOV**

I can't believe this is happening I never thought this day would come. "Bella," Alice whispered into my ear "I love you." My breath hitched in my throat. I turned my head so I could look into her eyes. "Do….do you mean it?"

"Yes, yes I do,"

"Alice?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I love you too,"

"I know Bella, I know." All I could do was stare into her topaz eyes. I was afraid to look away because I thought she would disappear. "Alice, how old are you?"

"19"

"How long have you been 19?"

"Over a hundred years or so, I can't remember much about my human life."

"Oh" I wonder how many partners she's had over the years. I wonder if I could even come close to the others that have been before me….I wonder how she looks without clothes. If she looks this good with clothes on I wonder how she would look with them off.

"My, my ,my Bella I would love to know what has you blushing this lovely scarlet color?"

"I-I w-was wondering w-what y-you would l-look like n-n-naked?" she smirked at me.

"Well my Bella, only one way to find out," she smirked at me as she stood up.

"Alice w-what are you g-going to do?"

"Just watch my Bella," she said as she slowly took off her clothing piece by piece. "A-Alice?"

"Shh! My Bella, I love you, you are my soul mate. My body belongs to you now. If you wish to see it just ask. I don't care when or where I will do as you wish…tell me Bella will you do the same for me?" Her eyes burned into mine.

"Yes, I will Alice, for you and only you."

"Will you undress for me Bella?"

"Yes," I stood up and slowly I began to strip from my clothes. I couldn't look Alice in the eye. I was too embarrassed about what she would think.

"You're so beautiful," Alice cocked her head to the side and looked at me like I was something to eat. I could feel myself getting wet under her gaze. And then she was gone she disappeared.

No one POV

"Alice!!!" Bella breath was knocked out as she was speared on her hips by Alice and their momentum carried them airborne for a second and with great accuracy Bella landed on the bed with Alice growling above her.

Bella lay gasping for breath stunned for several seconds which Alice took advantage by again clamping her teeth in Bella's nape and by this time Bella could feel two long canines quite prominently on her neck. Quivering in fear Bella laid still.

With a growl Alice bit Bella harder and Bella whimpered in pain. They stayed that way for several minutes and finally Alice let go. Onyx eyes look into brown deeply and with a growl of "STAY" Alice slowly backed away from Bella laying form with out breaking eye contact.

Alice made herself a space between Bella spread legs which she forced opened wider with a deep rumbling growl. Then breaking eye contact Alice quickly lowered her face and buried her face on Bella pussy and inhaled deeply with a rumbling purr. Bella closed her eyes and whimpered pathetically as with a snarling growl Alice sharp claws dung into Bella's thighs.

Looking up into Bella's eyes "Do you want me MY Bella? I know you do. I could smell you all the way across the room. I wonder how you would taste?" Alice like her lips.

Bella scream echoed throughout the house as with a hungry growl Alice mashed her face into Bella's pussy licking and sucking hungrily. Both of Alice's arm hooking on Bella's legs to keep her in place and open to her lips and tongue.

"ALICE!" Bella felt like she was going insane as Alice feasted on her juices. Bella screamed as her first orgasm went though her body. Trembling Alice released a loud growl of enjoyment as she drank Bella's cum not letting a single drop escape her from mouth.

Bella crash back into the bed but Alice didn't stop sucking and licking. Determined to give Bella all that she was and more.

8 hours later….

**BPOV **

"Bella,"

"mmmmm…five more minutes."

"Bella, *giggle* wake up I'm lonely,"

"mmm Alice?"

"Yes, my Bella,"

"I'm tired from all of that activity we did,"

"But I'm lonely Bella, surely you could go at least one more hour maybe two?"

"I'm only human Alice, I'm not a vampire. I have a limit."

"And what is that limit?"

"I….I'm not sure yet," I turned towards her.

"Only one way to find out," she said as she smirked at me.


	6. author's note

I'm back! And healthy! To all my fans XD please expect more updates! Love yah 3


End file.
